1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to recording an event and to devices used to record an event. The invention further, and more particularly, relates to recording an event in which multiple persons participate (a xe2x80x9cgroup eventxe2x80x9d) and, even more particularly, to recording of the event by multiple participants (i.e., from multiple points of view), often simultaneously. Most particularly, the invention relates to a xe2x80x9chybrid recording unitxe2x80x9d having capabilities useful in such recording that is constructed by adding to a portable video recorder one or more devices that provide additional functionality to the portable video recorder.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to record the content of an event by obtaining a visual record of the event. People often desire to capture a visual record of an event (particularly one in which they participate) as a way of facilitating reminiscence of the event. Or, a person may desire to communicate the content of an event to one or more other people who were not present. However, existing devices for obtaining a visual record of an event have characteristics that can diminish their desirability as tools for recording an event, particularly when the person operating the recording device desires to participate in the event.
A camera (xe2x80x9cstill cameraxe2x80x9d) for taking a still photograph is one example of a device that has been used to obtain a visual record of an event. However, still photographs can be deficient in representing the content of an event. Some (usually, most) of the visual content of the event is necessarily lost (e.g., the visual content that occurs between the times that photographs are taken). It is also difficult to capture interesting activity that occurs spontaneously, since, absent fortuity, a photograph will not be taken during the occurrencexe2x80x94or, at least, at the beginning of the occurrencexe2x80x94of such activity. Further, the content that is captured lacks context and motion that can convey the nuance and/or vitality of the event. Additionally, a still camera does not record audio content. In addition to deficiencies in the recording of content, use of a still camera also typically requires sufficient attention from the operator of the camera (e.g., aiming of the camera and setting of camera control parameters) that the camera operator cannot participate in the event when a photograph is being taken. (Use of a tripod and timer can eliminate this problem, but generally eliminates the spontaneity of the recorded content as well, and typically requires rather elaborate setup that may not be compatible with the event or be conducive to maximum enjoyment of the event by either the camera operator or other participants in the event.) The camera operator can be further distracted from participation in the event by the need to carry the camera even when the camera is not in use. Additionally, in normal operation of a still camera, the camera operator is not part of the photograph. (This may be particularly undesirable when a primary purpose of the camera operator in obtaining the visual recording is to facilitate later reminiscence of the event.) Further, the use of a typical still camera is readily apparent to other people in the vicinity of the camera operator; such awareness of the use of the camera may cause people to alter their activity (if they perceive that they are within the field of view of the camera) or otherwise interfere with the taking of photographs that record the xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d occurrence of the event.
A camcorder is another example of a device that has been used to obtain a visual record of an event. Since a camcorder can continuously record an event, and since a camcorder can record audio content, a camcorder can, to some extent, overcome the above-noted deficiencies of a still camera in representing the content of an event. However, since the camcorder operator must focus a considerable amount of attention on operation of the camcorder, the camcorder operator is, to a significant extent, prevented from being an active participant in the event being recorded. Even if the camcorder is not being used at particular time to record the event, carrying the camcorder can prevent or significantly impede participation in the event. Moreover, the inconvenience of using a camcorder may generally deter the camcorder operator from using the camcorder, thus tending to reduce the number of events that are recorded or the amount of a particular event that is recorded. Additionally, the camcorder operator is, excepting atypical operation of the camcorder, not included in the visual recording of the event. Further, camcorders are constructed so that their use is readily apparent to others; such awareness may result in a change in behavior of people within and/or near the field of view of the camcorder so that the content of the recording is artificially altered from the content that would have occurred had the event proceeded naturally (i.e., without awareness by participants in the event of the recording). Typical camcorders also have physical deficiencies which can inhibit their operation. For example, battery capacity is often limited to an extent that undesirably limits the duration of time that the camcorder can operate without interruption. Consumer camcorders also typically are constructed such that the quality of the audio recording obtained may be deficient: the microphone(s) commonly pick up background noise associated with operation of the camcorder motor and are typically positioned at a single location so that sound is sensed from only one point of view.
Often, an event that it is desirable to visually record is a xe2x80x9cgroup eventxe2x80x9d (i.e., an event observed, or participated in, by multiple persons). Often, some or all of the people that are part of a group event are associated by a desire to share the experience of the event together. A group hike is an example of such an event. A family""s trip to an amusement park is another example of such an event. Such group events are frequently events that it is desired to record in order to facilitate later reminiscence. Further, such group events are also often events in which the associated people desire to participate.
Recording of a group event using a still camera or camcorder suffers from the deficiencies (e.g., inhibition of participation in the event by the operator of the recording device, as well as lack of presence of the operator in the recording of the event) described above. However, aside from those deficiencies, recording of a group event presents additional challenges.
For example, the use of a single recording devicexe2x80x94of any typexe2x80x94to record a group event limits the content of the recording, since the recording can only be obtained from a single point of view. When a camcorder is used to record an event, it is often the case that a single camcorder is used. (This is especially so because camcorders are so cumbersome to use.) Further, though it may be more likely that multiple (or even all) participants in a group event carry a still camera, typically only one participant takes a photograph at any given time, thus providing only a single point of view from which the event is recorded at a particular time.
Additionally, even if multiple devices are used to record a group event, still cameras and camcorders suffer from other limitations. For example, existing such devices do not provide for sharing of recordings between devices during the event, thus inhibiting or preventing coordination of recording by multiple devices so as to best capture the content of the event (e.g., so as to increase the amount of different content recorded, increase the number of participants recorded and/or record interesting content from multiple viewpoints). Additionally, existing consumer devices do not provide for synchronization in time or coordination in space of the recordings obtained by the devices, making it difficult to later present the recordings together in a coherent fashion. It is typically desirable to acquire a visual recording at a distance from the content being recorded (so as to include more visual content), while it is typically desirable to acquire an audio recording near the content being recorded (so as to make it easier and less expensive to record proximate audio content), a conflict that might potentially be overcome by mixing of multiple recordings of an event obtained at different locations by different recording devices. However, the inability to coordinate and synchronize recordings obtained by multiple still cameras and/or camcorders inhibits the use of those multiple recordings in a manner that mitigates the above-described tension between visual and audio recording (e.g., by mixing a visual recording of content obtained at a distance by one recording device with an audio recording acquired near that content by a different recording device).
During recording of an event, it can be desirable to mark the recording. Some recording devices (e.g., some camcorders) can enable a mark of a single type to be associated with recording data at the time the recording data is obtained, the mark intended to indicate that the content represented by the recording data is of interest and may be particularly desirable to view during later display of the recording. The use of such a mark can enable the medium on which the recording data is stored to be searched to identify and display one or more parts of a recording in accordance with the location of mark(s) within the recording.
In a camcorder, marking is most easily implemented by storing marking data on the videotape onto which recording data is recorded. However, storing marking data on a videotape (or other linear data storage medium) has disadvantages. For example, searching for marks can take an undesirably long time, because the entire recording between a current location within the recording and a marked location within the recording must be traversed to reach the marked location. Additionally, for a similar reason, moving from a display of one marked part of a recording to another marked part of a recording can take an undesirably long time.
It is desirable to have greater flexibility in marking a recording. For example, it is desirable to be able to mark recording data of a recording other than the recording data being obtained at the time the mark is specified. This is particularly so since it may not be realized that it is desirable to mark a part of a recording until some time other than the time at which that part of the recording is being obtained. It is also desirable to be able to mark a recording with marks of different types, each type of mark having a different meaning. Such marking could be used to better facilitate searching and/or display of the recording by enabling increasing specificity in the identification of the content of parts of the recording. Further, it is desirable to store recording data and marking data on a non-linear data storage medium, since that enables faster searching for occurrence of a mark in a recording and also enables more flexible movement between different marked parts of a recording.
The invention enables xe2x80x9clow attention recording,xe2x80x9d i.e., recording that need not appreciably affect interaction of a recorder (i.e., a person having the capability of controlling a recording unit according to the invention) or others with the environment in which the recording is taking place. The low attention recording enabled by the invention can be particularly advantageously employed in xe2x80x9csocial recording,xe2x80x9d i.e., recording in which multiple participants in an event are recording the event. As described in more detail below, advantageous aspects of the invention can be provided by a small, lightweight, wearable recording unit.
The invention facilitates low attention recording in a variety of ways. In particular, the invention allows a recorder to meaningfully participate in the event while recording the event. For example, as is clearer from the detailed description of the invention below, a recording unit according to the invention can be operated with little or no attention from the recorder (i.e., beginning operation of the recording unit can be accomplished with little effort, and, once turned on to begin recording, operation of the recording unit may not require further interaction from the recorder), the recording unit can be adapted so that the recording unit does not physically interfere (e.g., obstruct vision or movement) with the recorder""s participation in the event, and the recording unit can be adapted so that the physical characteristics of the recording unit do not distract the recorder (e.g., the recording unit is not too heavy or bulky). A recording unit according to the invention can also be implemented so that recording of the event by the recording unit does not affect participation in the event by other participants to a significant extent. For example, as described in more detail below, a recording unit according to the invention can be adapted to have a relatively inconspicuous physical appearance and to operate in a relatively inconspicuous fashion.
The invention also facilitates social recording in a variety of ways. For example, a recording unit according to the invention can be adapted to enable recordings to be shared between or among recording units during the event. A recording unit according to the invention can also be adapted to enable recorders to communicate with each other during the event.
The invention can also enable a recording to be marked as an event is being recorded. Marking capability in accordance with the invention can be implemented in a variety of ways. A mark can be specified using a tactile control mechanism (which can be physically integrated with, or separate from, other components of the recording unit) adapted for that purpose or can be specified by a voice command. A mark can also be specified based upon analysis of audio recording data, visual recording data or both. A mark can also be specified, or an existing mark supplemented or modified, based on data other than recording data (e.g., physiological monitoring data, biometric data, position data) that is acquired by the recording unit. Advantageously, the invention can enable the use of multiple types of marks, each type of mark having a particular meaning. The invention can also advantageously enable the specification of a mark so that the mark is associated with recording data obtained at a time other than the time at which the mark is specified, i.e., prior to the time of the mark (xe2x80x9cpredictive markingxe2x80x9d) or after the time of the mark (xe2x80x9cretrospective markingxe2x80x9d). Restropective marking is especially consonant with the goal of unobtrusive, low attention recording, since, often, a recorder who is engaged in participating in the event will not appreciate the desirability of marking particular recording data until some time after activity of interest has occurred. Additionally, the invention can enable marking capability to be implemented so that specification of a mark causes predetermined operation of the recording unit in accordance with the type of the mark (xe2x80x9caugmented markingxe2x80x9d).
In particular, a recording unit (a xe2x80x9chybrid recording unitxe2x80x9d) according to the invention having the above-described characteristics and advantages is constructed by adding to a portable video recorder (e.g., camcorder, portable dockable videotape recorder (VTR)) one or more devices (an xe2x80x9cauxiliary devicexe2x80x9d) that provide additional functionality to the portable video recorder. The auxiliary device can advantageously provide, for example, one or more of the following capabilities: marking, position sensing, physiological monitoring and/or biometric identification.
In one embodiment of the invention, a hybrid recording unit for use in recording an event includes: i) a portable video recorder for acquiring recording data representing the event, the portable video recorder including an external communication port for communicating with an external device; ii) an auxiliary device for producing and/or acquiring auxiliary data during the recording of the event, the auxiliary device including means for communicating with the portable video recorder via the external communication port of the portable video recorder (the auxiliary device also typically includes a non-volatile data storage device for storing auxiliary data, such as an EEPROM or flash memory device); and iii) means for establishing a temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data. The auxiliary device can advantageously be implemented to acquire auxiliary data that is of a type that cannot be acquired by the portable video recorder.
For example, the auxiliary device can include marking apparatus for specifying one or more marks that are associated with particular recording data acquired by the portable video recorder. Or, for example, the auxiliary device can include apparatus for sensing the position of the hybrid recording unit (e.g., a GPS receiver; a transmitter or receiver for transmitting or receiving, respectively, a signal to a receiver or from a transmitter, respectively, positioned at a known location or on a known device; an electronic compass; a tilt sensor; an inertial reference system). The auxiliary device can also include apparatus for acquiring physiological data representing a physical characteristic of a recorder (e.g., one or more of a heart rate monitoring device, a galvanic skin response measurement device, an EEG monitoring device, an ECG monitoring device, a force sensor, an EMG monitoring device, a body temperature measuring device and a respiration rate measurement device). The auxiliary device can also include a biometric device.
The portable video recorder and auxiliary device can communicate with each other using any of a variety of communication protocols, such as, for example, the LANC protocol, the JLIP protocol, an IEEE 1394 protocol, or a xe2x80x9c5-pin editing terminalxe2x80x9d protocol. Further, communication between the portable video recorder and auxiliary device can be implemented using wireless and/or wired methods and apparatus.
The temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data can be established using a method including the steps of: i) causing a synchronization event to occur prior to, or at the time of, beginning recording of the event; ii) producing synchronization data, from the synchronization event, that identifies the recording position, at the beginning of the recording, of a first non-volatile data storage device on which recording data is stored and/or a second non-volatile data storage device on which auxiliary data is stored; and iii) storing the synchronization data. The invention can be implemented so that the method of establishing a temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data can be performed automatically whenever recording is begun. Further, the invention can be implemented so that the method of establishing a temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data is not performed if, at the beginning of recording, the recording position of the first non-volatile data storage device at which it is desired to begin storing recording data is a beginning data storage position of the first non-volatile data storage device.
In a further embodiment of the foregoing method, which is particularly applicable when the first non-volatile data storage device is a linear data storage medium (e.g., videotape), the step of causing a synchronization event can further include the steps of: i) identifying a first value of a data counter of the first non-volatile data storage device on which the recording data is stored, the first data counter value corresponding to a recording position of the first non-volatile data storage device at which it is desired to begin storing recording data; ii) operating the first non-volatile data storage device so that the recording position of the first non-volatile data storage device corresponds to a beginning data storage position of the first non-volatile data storage device; iii) identifying a second value of the data counter corresponding to the beginning data storage position; and iv) operating the first non-volatile data storage device so that the recording position of the first non-volatile data storage device again corresponds to the recording position at which it is desired to begin storing recording data. Further, in such an embodiment, the step of producing synchronization data can further include the step of determining a data counter offset by comparing the first and second data counter values, the data counter offset identifying the recording position of the first non-volatile data storage device at the beginning of the recording, and the step of storing the synchronization data can further include the step of storing the tape counter offset. In a still further embodiment of the foregoing method, the step of producing synchronization data further includes the step of providing one or more incremental data counter values during recording, each incremental data counter value being associated with recording data and auxiliary data obtained at the same time, and the step of storing the synchronization data further includes the step of storing the one or more incremental data counter values.
In another further embodiment of the general method described above of establishing a temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data, the step of causing a synchronization event further includes the step of producing a visual and/or aural phenomenon at the beginning of recording, the step of producing synchronization data further includes the step of operating the first data acquisition device so as to acquire recording data representing the visual and/or aural phenomenon, and the step of storing the synchronization data further includes the step of storing the recording data representing the visual and/or aural phenomenon. The visual and/or aural phenomenon can be, for example, a predefined sound or a flash of light.
In still another further embodiment of the general method described above of establishing a temporal correspondence between the auxiliary data and recording data, in which the first non-volatile data storage device is a videotape, the step of causing a synchronization event further includes the steps of: i) determining whether a time code is stored at the current location of the videotape; ii) if a time code is not stored at the current location of the videotape, rewinding the videotape to a location at which storage of a time code on the videotape is detected; and iii) if a time code is stored at the current location of the videotape, winding the videotape to a location at which storage of a time code on the videotape is not detected, then rewinding the videotape to a location at which storage of a time code on the videotape is detected.
In another embodiment of the invention, an auxiliary device for use with a portable video recorder adapted to acquire recording data representing an event includes: i) apparatus for producing and/or acquiring auxiliary data during recording of the event; ii) apparatus for communicating with the portable video recorder via an external communication port of the portable video recorder; and iii) a non-volatile data storage device for storing auxiliary data. The communication between the auxiliary device and portable video recorder can advantageously be implemented using wireless methods and apparatus.